Phantom Express
The Phantom Express is the final fight before you face off against King Dice. In this fight your on a platform that must be parried to dodge attacks from the different enemies faced in this fight. Phase 1 The first phase takes place at the back of the train where a ghost with eyes on his hand. He is unofficially named as "The Blind Specter." His attacks are as follows: *Lots of eyeballs come flying to player's way that need to be shot a couple of times. *A flying pumpkin that drops a pink object on the platform to move it closer to the boss. After enough damage, The Blind Specter is defeated, and the player(s) move forward to the next part of the train. Phase 2 In the second phase, a giant skeleton which seems to take on the role of a conductor seeing by his hat. He's named T-Bone for now. Like the last phase, this one also has two attacks. *T-bone slams his arms down in a random spot and you need to get the platform to move to a part of the stage that you won't get hit. *The pumpkins from the first phase come back trying to get you hit by T-bones hands. After T-bone takes enough damage, the player(s) moves on to the next part of the train. Phase 3 The next phase is against The Blaze Brothers. Similar to Ribby and Croaks, both are fought simultaneously, but this time both must be killed. *One of the brothers starts shooting lightning out of his mouth, and forces the player(s) to go to the other side on the stage. *Instead of pumpkins Ghosts come out of the train and aim for the player(s) like a homing missile. When killed a pink skull drops from them and has a chance to move the platform. After enough damage to the both of them, they will melt and the player(s) can move to the front of the train. Final Phase The head of the train is the final boss in this stage. The only way to damage the train is to parry the pink tail to open the oven in the middle of the train. Once that is done the train's heart is exposed and it must be attacked. While the heart is being attacked, rings of bones and fire rain down from the sky that must be dodged. Once the heart is attacked enough the train goes down. Trivia *The bosses seems to be a reference to Yokai. Yokai are supernatural monsters, spirits, and demons in the Japanese folklore. **The Blind Specter could be a reference to the main villain from the 2006 horror movie Pan's Labyrinth, a creature with eyes on the palms of their hands. It may also be a reference to Tenome, who has eyes on hands. **T-Bone may be a Gashadokuro, who crushes victims with his hands/bites people's head off. In the game, T-Bone exactly tries to crush you. **Blaze Brothers may be a reference to Wa Nyudo, although they shoot lightning from there mouth. It may be a reference to a Terraria enemy, Angry Nimbus, combined with a train part, due to Angry Nimbus looking like a storm cloud. But it would 100% be a reference to Swing Your Sinner's ghosts, where some melt. *The Phantom Train itself may be a reference to Swing Your Sinners' ghosts. It may also be a reference to an Are You Afraid of The Dark's episode, "The Tale of Train Magic", where a mysterious electric train was send to Tim. He puts it on the track and watches it go with the rest of his collection, and at 7:13 PM, gets sucked into Train 713, which killed everybody on board years ago. Further description is on the page . This may be why you are attacked by a spooky train, maybe they're restless souls who died years ago. Or maybe as said on the bottom, never repaid The Devil. It may also be a reference to Oboroguma fused with a train. *When going through the different phases you can see passengers on the train. *Everyone on the train never repaid The Devil they could have just hopped on to try and ride far away from hell. Or either its the track to hell. *It may be a reference to a 1936 film where this little boy falls from a train and dreams of riding a train. The train has a face, and its controls are spooky, which may be why the train is spooky. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 3